clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sport Shop
The Sport Shop (or Winter Sports) was a store in the Ski Village owned by Gary the Gadget Guy and an orange penguin as an assistant (as shown in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). The Sport Shop originally opened on November 3, 2005, as an alternative to the Gift Shop, so penguins could buy clothes there instead, if the Gift Shop was too busy. On August 31, 2007, the Sport Shop was remodeled and the Snow and Sports catalog was released. It was the home of the HQ. This area was eventually replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility in 2010 after the destruction of the shop due to the Popcorn Explosion. Information The Sport Shop was a building in the Ski Village. In the Sport Shop, there was a secret entrance to the PSA HQ, which one could access by taking the test. (You must have been at least 30 days old). You had to answer all of the questions, and if you passed, a Spy Phone would be added to your inventory. After this, it was possible to access the HQ using the changing room closest to the door (or teleporting in via your new phone). Trivia *In the back of the shop, there were stairs that led to Gary's Room. It can only be accessed during Missions. *When it first opened, the Sport Shop contained the Penguin Style catalog. It was removed after being remodeled and was replaced with the Snow and Sports catalog. *It was the first room in Club Penguin to ever be closed down. *The SWF for the Sport Shop was not deleted although it was closed. It's name is also still seen in the Room's JSON file. *The secret passage to the HQ from the Sport Shop was added on March 29, 2006. *When it was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility, the Snow and Sports Catalog was moved to the Stadium. Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the colors of the Sport Shop were inverted. *During the Penguin Games, it had red and blue balloons all over. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Sport Shop was filled with pumpkins. Pins *Tulip pin *Microscope Pin *Cupcake Pin Gallery Sport Shop.PNG|The old version of the Sport Shop. This was what the Sport Shop looked like before August 31, 2007. Notice there is a Penguin Style catalog instead of a Snow and Sports Catalog. Sportshop.png|The Sport Shop after it's remodeling in August 2007. CPFHalloweenSS.jpg|The Sport shop decorated for the 2009 Halloween Party. Sport catalog.jpg|The first Snow and Sports catalog. April Fools' Party 2008 Sport Shop.jpg|Sport Shop during April Fools' Party 2008. File:SportShopPopcorn.png|The Sport Shop during the Popcorn Explosion. Blackout_1.png|The replacement for the Sport Shop, known as the Everyday Phoning Facility. See also *Sport Shop Assistant *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary the Gadget Guy *Gary's Room *HQ *Snow and Sports *Popcorn Explosion *EPF SWF *The Sport Shop *HQ *The Sport Shop after Popcorn Explosion *The Sport Shop during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Archived Pages Category:Sport Shop Category:PSA locations Category:Disasters Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Ski Building Category:2005